Wrong Impression
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Tai tiene una enfermedad, que ha cambiado su vida de hace tiempo, Matt esta a su lado para apoyarlo.Taito. YAOI. Yuri. Cap 10: Al terminar de leer, la pregunta es...
1. 5 AÑOS ATRAS

Sugerencias para llamar este fic?  
  
*notas al final*  
  
VERANO DEL 2000  
  
" Sabes, algún día voy a subir a cantar a un escenario!" Matt está mirando al cielo, sus ojos del mismo color que la inmensa bóveda parecían solo un reflejo "con suerte tocando mis propias canciones, no seria genial?" al no escuchar una respuesta de su amigo, volteó a verlo parecía tener una especie de ataque de nervios.   
"Tai? estas bien? " El otro joven estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, sus manos parecían incontrolables, repentinamente perdió fuerza sobre sus piernas y estaba a punto de caer cuando Matt lo sostuvo " Tai!! tranquilízate, esto va a pasar pronto. Tranquilo "  
  
Matt lo bajó lentamente al nivel del suelo, sosteniendo a su amigo de forma que no pudiera lastimarse, esto ya había pasado antes en su presencia y lo había dejado muy sorprendido, Tai sufría de una enfermedad crónica pero eso no lo cambiaba en nada y sabía que todo estaría bien en unos minutos. El joven seguía convulsionando en sus brazos, pero ya no tanto como antes. Matt estuvo todo el momento a su lado hasta que parecía haberse calmado, y mantuvo un brazo sobre el joven mientras repetía que todo iba a estar bien, y que ya todo había pasado. " Qué momentos escoges para eso, ne Taichi? " los ojos del joven de cabellera oscura seguían descansando. Tai odiaba estar enfermo, y saber que no había forma de curase lo hacía estar más desesperado.  
  
" Supongo que tienes razón, eh, porque me dices eso a mi? " Matt aun no lo había soltado, pero eso no le molestaba, además aun estaba un poco cansado. "Tu sabes que yo no quiero que pase esto " Tai dijo un poco molesto.  
  
" Oye tranquilo tigre! vamos a tu casa ahora, creo que necesitas descansar o tomar algo " esta ves Tai no dijo nada, en verdad estaba agotado, y por lo mismo su cuerpo empezó a relajarse hasta quedar dormido "Tai?" Matt susurro una sola vez, no había respuesta. Ojos azules buscaron con preocupación algún signo de vida en su amigo, levantó su cara para quedar a poca distancia de la suya. "Estas dormido " dijo tranquilamente al sentir el aire que aun exhalaba el joven vencido por el cansancio.  
  
*** AÑO 2005 ***  
  
" Oye acabo de tener una visión, y la estoy compartiendo contigo! " Matt repitió desesperado.  
  
" Ya veo, y es que voy a ayudarte ne? " Tai dijo en tono aburrido, su cara diciendo 'yo se a donde va todo esto'  
  
Había pasado 5 años del incidente del parque, y la enfermedad de Tai aun lo hacía sentir temeroso como para salir nuevamente. Tai acostumbraba pasar el mayor tiempo en su casa solo saliendo para ir a la escuela, y tuvo que dejar de practicar fútbol. Como era verano no tenía clases, y por eso Tai estaba más molesto, porque no podía ver a sus amigos. Pero Matt había venido a visitarlo hoy ' al menos alguien se acuerda de mi ' suspiro tratando de disfrutar el momento de alegría que le daba ver a su ex-rival de la infancia. " Claro! tu vas a ser la persona a la que le dedique todas mis canciones! " dijo su rubio amigo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Eso tomó por sorpresa a Tai, 'que no estabamos hablando de que el iba a actuar en público? '  
" Hai, les vas a decir esta dedicada para mi mejor amigo Tai cada ves que vayas a cantar " contestó sarcásticamente  
  
" No, pero tu ya sabes que están dedicadas para ti, eres mi musa por el verano ya lo sabes! " dijo el joven mirándolo con interés, parecía estar planeando y sus ojos parecían brillar con malicia.  
  
" Lo haces solo porque sabes que voy a pasarme las vacaciones encerrado y voy a estar aquí cada vez que me necesites " Tai, no se sentía muy cómodo con esto, un par de hermosos ojos azules, lo hacían sentir así " Disfrutas ponerme nervioso verdad! " dijo sin abandonar su tono molesto.  
  
" Porque te pondrías nerviosos? " Matt preguntó, actuando como si no supiera de que hablaba su amigo.  
  
" No, por nada. Que vas a hacer en la tarde? " Tai preguntó, sintiendo la urgencia de cambiar de tema.  
  
" No tengo idea tal vez salga con unos amigos y tu? "  
  
" Planeo sentarme a ver TV y como me salen raíces en este sofá, te invitaría pero se que es demasiado aburrido para alguien que de hecho puede salir"  
  
" Bueno, deja ver, pasar una tarde con mi musa, o ir a una fiesta " Matt parecía estar meditándolo seriamente. Lo que hizo que Tai se desesperara un poco  
  
" Si vas a irte solo vete quieres! "  
  
" Hay un empate! " exclamó el rubio, divertido.  
  
" Que? "  
  
" Las dos cosas me parecen igual de interesante, ahora Tai, que harías para retenerme a tu lado? "   
  
" Por mi te puedes ir... " el joven se detuvo a mitad de la sentencia, una idea se le había ocurrido, bien si Matt estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir nervioso, el haría lo mismo. " ... a sentar al sillón ahora vuelvo " y fue corriendo a su habitación.  
  
****** fin primera parte****  
  
Lo hecho, hecho esta. La segunda la pongo mañana, si no me sucede nada malo en el transcurso. Si esto parece ir a ninguna parte, lo se por eso quiero subir la segunda parte pronto.  
  
Linnda 


	2. 1 HORA MAS TARDE ^^

***UNA HORA MÁS TARDE ***  
  
" ya me puedo mover? " dijo Matt un poco molesto  
" no?" le respondió Tai sonando también enfadado, ya ni siquiera podía recordar cuantas veces le había preguntado lo mismo.  
  
Matt sabía que el solo se había metido en esto, Tai había regresado de su habitación con un enorme cuaderno para dibujar, y se había sentado en el sillón, y le había pedido a Matt que se sentara en el sillón individual, pero, hiciera lo que hiciera se quedara en una postura derecha. De eso hacía más de media hora " que tal ahora? "  
  
" que no!! "  
  
" Tai ya me cansé!! "  
  
" solo un momento quieres!! "  
  
" No ya me cansé, oye tu abusas de mi nobleza de corazón yo... " pero Tai lo interrumpió para anunciar por fin " Lo terminé!! "  
  
" por fin!! " dijo su ojos aburridos hasta un momento recobraron la curiosidad " puedo verlo? "  
  
" no " esto decepcionó un poco a Matt pero no se detuvo ahí " porque? "  
  
" aun no está 'terminado' solo es un bosquejo " dijo Tai mientras sacaba, una caja llena de lápices de colores.  
  
" ESTUVE INMOVIL CASI UNA HORA Y NO PUDISTE TERMINAR TU DIBUJO!! " gritó Matt un poco más cansado que molesto  
  
" oye tu has estado conmigo toda la tarde y no has compuesto ni una canción! "exclamó sarcásticamente " este dibujo va a quedar excelente, ahora veamos que color usaré para los ojos? " Tai volteo a ver a su amigo mientras veía como los ojos de Matt se abrían y se cerraban, estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios frente a el y Tai solo se quedaba analizando un poco más la cara desesperada de su amigo " Este es perfecto!! "  
  
" Tai!! " gritó Matt ya desesperado.  
  
" que? " preguntó Tai, sin alterarse mucho ante la actitud molesta de su amigo  
  
" ya me voy! " dijo apretando los puños  
  
" oh! claro nos vemos luego gracias por visitarme Matt! " dijo Tai sin siquiera levantar la vista.  
  
" como sea hasta luego " al levantarse Matt notó la inmensa cantidad de papeles que había tirados en el suelo. El sonrió ante esto, o su amigo era un perfeccionista, o era el peor dibujante del mundo. Como sea que fuera, en verdad ponía empeño en lo que hacía, eso era de la cosas que más admiraba de Tai, nunca darse por vencido, aunque había algo que lo había derrotado, esa estúpida enfermedad. Matt pensaba que podría convencerlo de salir con sus amigos pero Tai se negó rotundamente, el sabía porque, todos los niños elegidos y sus demás amigos sabían de su enfermedad pero muy pocos lo había visto mientras tenía una de esas convulsiones y eso era lo que Tai temía, aunque no había tenido una por largo tiempo, aun no había recuperado la confianza suficiente como para arriesgarse a salir.   
  
" Matt, tu vas a ser la primera persona que lo vea. Y si no te gusta, no se la enseño a nadie más, esta bien? " dijo Tai antes de que Matt abandonara la habitación. Su Mirada aun concentrada en el dibujo " pero quiero terminarlo primero " Matt sonrió mientras observaba la cabeza de Tai. 'Quisiera ver sus ojos. En este momento deben tener esa expresión de completa concentración' Matt pensó, dando un suspiro le respondió a su amigo:  
  
" Claro Taichi. Entonces vengo mañana!! " exclamó antes de salir de la casa, el estaba decidido a convencer a Tai de salir con el y sus amigos de cualquier forma, además el verano apenas está comenzando.  
  
*****fin parte 2******  
  
Bien, espero que todo este un poco más claro...que? aun no? Auhhgg.  
No esperen pronto el siguiente capítulo, la próxima semana es de exámenes (Odio los exámenes)  
  
Linnda 


	3. RUIDOS EXTRAÑOS

Tai seguía trabajando en el dibujo de Matt, eran casi las 11 y aun no lo había terminado... *bostezo*  
  
*bostezo* estaba más que empeñado en terminarlo el mismo día, además como el mismo decía 'tenía la inspiración en el momento *bostezo*  
  
*bostezo*  
  
*bostezo*  
  
Hasta que por fin, se cerraron los ojos, su hermana que ya había prevenido que sucediera eso le había puesto un cojín por un lado   
  
" Matt.. " suspiro rendido, relajándose por primera vez desde que había comenzado con ese dibujo.  
  
*******  
" GRRHHHH "  
' Que es eso que se escucha? ' pensó Kari sobresaltada por el ruido repentino  
  
  
" GRRHHHH "  
la joven Kamiya tardó un poco más en concentrarse para reconocer de que se trataba  
  
  
" GRRHHHH "  
"'Tai esta roncando otra vez " murmuró molesta  
  
A Kari no le quedó mas que hacer lo acostumbrado cada vez que eso sucedía, y como pasaba a menudo, ya tenía todo un sistema. Consistía en una cuerda que sostenía sobre la cabeza de Tai varias almohadas, Kari solo tenía que jalarla para que estas cayeran sobre su onii-chan y le taparan la cara. A ella le parecía algo cruel pero en verdad aun no había encontrado otro método para callarlo. Así que jalo la cuerda, sintiéndose un poco culpable 'por fin' pensó mientras volvía a descansar  
  
" GRRHHHH " ' y ahora que? '  
  
  
" GRRHHHH " ' por que no funcionó?'  
  
  
" GRRHHHH " a la pobre Kari ya le dolía la cabeza  
  
  
" GRRHHHH " tenía los ojos completamente abiertos 'perfecto, mañana voy a tener unas ojeras terribles' pensó molesta  
  
  
" GRRHHHH " ' por que no habrán funcionado las almohadas' meditó un momento su plan, entonces recordó que cuando se había ido a acostar Tai estaba sentado en el escritorio, y que le había dado un cojín para que descansara por si acaso 'de seguro el muy torpe se habrá quedado dormido en el escritorio '  
  
" MUUATTU UUEREEES UNNNA PRSONA MUHH UUUEEESPE... PEEREEAA ME, YUUO TEEUU OMOUU "  
  
" Tai? " la niña no le quedó más que levantarse para revisar si su hermano estaba bien, y no en una de las tantas posiciones tipo contorsionista en las que solía acomodarse por su cuenta  
  
" MMMAAAAT " 'desde cuando habla en sus sueños? y lo más importante, desde cuando sueña con Matt?'  
  
Al encender la luz, Kari encontró la figura de su hermano sentado aun sobre la silla con los brazos apoyados en el escritorio y el cojín entre sus manos, y su cabeza un poco mal acomodada, más bien torcida para el gusto de Kari. La niña(ya no tanto) dejo escapar un suspiro de molestia pero luego le volvió el humor " ah de estar soñando que Matt lo esta ahorcando " dijo riendo. Mientras Kari manejaba acomodar el cuello de su hermano de alguna forma menos estrangulante Tai comenzó a hablar de nuevo:  
  
" HAIIIII, AIUUUSHEEEITERUOOUU "   
  
" Tai ? Acabas de decir Aishiteru? " murmuró la joven un poco incrédula  
  
" haii " respondió su hermano, aun bajo el efecto de sueño  
  
" Tai? dime a quien amas? " Kari no podía evitar la curiosidad, ciertamente era raro que su hermano le gustara alguien pero era una sorpresa aun mayor enterarse de que Amaba a alguien, en todo caso quien podría ser?... Sora? ...Mimi? ....Yolei? ...alguien más?  
  
" Muuaae " mientras pensaba no alcanzó a escuchar bien la respuesta de su adormilado hermano, pero le había sonado como...  
  
" Perdón, quién? " y ahora estuvo atenta esperando la respuesta de su hermano, y la recibió mucho más clara que la anterior  
  
" Matt " el nombre salió como un suspiro, Kari se sorprendió mucho. Estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero se tranquilizó antes de hacerlo. Su cara volví a una expresión serena y comprensiva  
  
" Tai, vaya que eres un tonto " susurro la joven con una sonrisa, su hermano podría ser o hacer lo que quisiera con su vida y ella siempre lo seguiría amando, 'para eso están las hermanas menores ' pensó felizmente  
  
Kari tendió una cobija en el suelo y sin despertar a su hermano hizo que se bajara, acomodando las almohadas que había usado antes para asfixiarlo, lo dejó descansar " Dulces sueños Tai "  
  
Kari subió nuevamente a su cama, pensando como había pasado todo esto y como había sido posible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta ' eso no importa por ahora, ya veré en que forma puedo ayudar a mi oniichan, creo que eso no es algo por lo que deba pasar solo... aunque tal vez no este solo, acaso Matt sabe? no, no es posible o si? bueno mañana voy a hablar con mi hermano ' por fin el sueño había vuelto a ganarle y sus ojos se cerraron... hasta que: " GRRHHHH, GRRHHHH "  
  
*** fin parte 3 ***  
  
jeje, bueno eso es todo por ahora  
  
había dicho que ya no iba a escribir pero este me salió rápido y decidí subirlo ^^   
  
gracias a Mi Koushiro Yamato Noriko-Dono por su review!!  
  
ahora si a dedicarse a estudiar !! ¬_¬  
  
Linnda 


	4. A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

El titulo de este fic no tiene nada que ver con la historia es solo que no sabía como llamarla -_-' ademas esa canción era la que me gustaba la semana pasada... es de Natalie Imbruglia.  
  
ahora si ya no les quito tiempo  
  
  
  
****A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ****  
  
Tai amanece tendido en el suelo muy, muy lejos de donde Kari lo había puesto, mientras que su hermana por otro lado no ha podido dormir mucho que digamos. Principalmente por el joven, aun dormido, no dejo de roncar toda la noche.  
  
  
Aunque esto le sirvió para pensar como hablaría con su hermano, así que estaba esperando a que despertara... aunque por otro lado, ya no aguantaba las ganas de contárselo a alguien.  
  
  
¿pero a quien?   
  
  
siempre estaba la opción no. 1 que era Tk. O tal vez era más conveniente hablar con el que estaba envuelto en el asunto es decir Matt. Aunque tal vez eso no sea buena idea, porque si el no sabe nada quizás lo asustaría. Quizás sería mucho mejor llamarle a Izzy, el es el más listo y sabrá que hacer... no, no parece buena idea involucrar a más gente... " ahh incluso llamaría a Dai solo para desahogarme " dijo la joven desesperada  
  
" desahogarte? Davis? es algo que no quiero saber al respecto verdad? "  
  
  
Kari dio un pequeño salto, luego se volteó para saludar a su hermano " buenos días Tai " 'que bueno que ya despertó al menos no voy a tener que desahogarme con nadie'  
  
" en verdad Kari la sola idea de que tu necesites ayuda de Davis me asusta " a la joven le salieron gotas en la cabeza  
  
" créeme Tai la imagen me asusta mucho más a mi " al decir la palabra imagen a Kari se le ocurrió sacar la conversación de ahí " oye Tai, hablando de imágenes..." pero Tai la interrumpió, confundido por estar el piso " Kari como fue que hice para llegar hasta el suelo con la almohada y una cobija? "  
  
  
la chica se rió ante la tonta expresión en la cara de Tai " eres un tonto Tai, claro que no llegaste ahí tu solo " el muchacho seguía viéndola confundido  
  
  
la pequeña dio un suspiro " yo bajé tu cobertor al suelo y luego te acosté ahí "  
  
" oh! " respondió su aturdido hermano " y porque no me moviste a la cama? "  
  
" acaso no te has pesado últimamente? " Tai volvió a su confusión anterior " no estas gordo Tai, solo que no eres un saco de plumas sabes "  
  
" ahh, ya entiendo " la joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, su hermano siempre se las arregla para hacer las preguntas más tontas cada día.  
  
  
Repentinamente, Tai pareció comprenderlo todo: la actitud de su hermana, molesta e impaciente es cuando... " Kari, estuve roncando toda la noche verdad? "  
  
" tu que crees? "  
  
" que no te deje dormir toda la noche, es la única explicación para tu mal humor " declaró el chico sonriendo en forma burlona  
  
" yo no le veo la gracia "  
  
" supongo que no verdad, lo siento Kari es que ayer se me fue el tiempo y yo... "  
  
" como sea" dijo la chica queriendo hacer a un lado su mal humor matutino " al menos terminaste el dibujo? "  
  
" creo que no " dijo un poco triste. A escuchar esto Kari se sintió mal por su hermano  
  
" Tai "  
  
" que pasa? "  
  
" yo lo se "  
  
" de que hablas " dijo Tai levantando la ceja  
  
" se algo sobre ti, anoche tu.. " *riiiiing*  
  
*riiiiing*  
  
*riiiiing*  
  
" crees que alguien va a contestar ese teléfono? " preguntó su hermano  
  
  
Kari dio un suspiro desanimada por no haber llegado a decirle nada al chico " yo contesto "dijo y salió de la habitación desanimada  
  
  
Tai se sentó en su cama, y dio un suspiro de alivio, se volvió a ver la puerta de su cuarto ' será posible, que Kari sepa... no, tal vez quiera decir algo más' sus ojos reflejaban preocupación 'pero si sabe algo, como lo tomaría, estará molesta conmigo? me perdonará algún día? ' había pasado 10 minutos y Kari no regresaba la habitación así que decidió ir a ver que pasaba, al llegar a la puerta escuchó más claramente la conversación, aunque solo lo que Kari estaba diciendo:  
  
" no seas tan duro con mi hermano " ' eh! están hablando de mí!! '  
  
" no lo que pasa es que no puede tener al original " la niña soltó una risita picara  
  
" estoy de acuerdo contigo TK " ' Tk? '  
  
" tu que crees? si hasta lo llama en sus sueños " la risa se hizo más fuerte esta vez... ' sus sueños? seguirán hablando de mí? '  
  
" esta bien nos vemos luego TK " Tai se apartó de la puerta en ese momento y dio un salto hacia su cama, donde cayo en una posición que probablemente no podría volver a ponerse ni aunque quisiera 'me conformaría con saber como lo hago' pensó el joven desesperado. Kari abrió la puerta mientras el seguía batallando para acomodarse y parecer como que nunca se había movido de su sitio. " Tai! era Tk, dijo que va a venir hoy a visitarme, quieres salir con nosotros a lo mejor Matt también ... Tai? que tienes? "  
  
  
Por fin Tai volvió a acomodarse en una posición decente, y le sonrió a su hermana " Salir?... err suena bien, pero yo prefiero quedarme gracias. Pero inviten a Matt el probablemente quiera ir con ustedes "  
  
" Tai no mientas, tu sabes que si tu no vas el tampoco va a querer salir "  
  
" bueno entonces le digo que quiero estar solo "  
  
" como si te fuera a hacer caso " Kari se pone muy seria, como si estuviera estudiando la situación [N.A. estudiando brruuuurh]  
  
" Tai te has dado cuenta que desde que comenzaste con tu actitud de encerrarte, Matt también casi no sale o solo viene a verte? " al escuchar esto su cara se pintó de color rosado  
  
" Yo.. "  
  
" Lo sabías verdad? " Kari analiza a su hermano un poco más " Tai, ayer escuche algo, tu dijiste que amabas a Matt " los ojos de Tai se abrieron, y el brillo en sus ojos aumentó, estaba a punto de llorar " creo que entiendo porque quieres estar solo, porque sabes que de esa forma no te va a dejar solo o me equivoco?"  
  
  
Tai se llevó las manos a la cara mientras empezaba a llorar, "Tai? porque estas... o lo siento! levante mucho la voz? lo dije enojada verdad? Oniichan lo siento mucho! " Kari fue a abrazar a su hermano pero Tai se levantó y caminó hacia el escritorio se quedó mirando el dibujo de Matt.  
  
" Lo que dijiste es cierto, tu crees que Matt? no, quiero decir.. tu crees que se molestaría si supiera " sus ojos estaban concentrado en un par de ojos pintados de un color azul celeste.  
  
" Tai yo no sé, no puedo responderte " Tai se limpió las lagrimas para que no cayeran en el dibujo.  
  
" Y tu Kari? " Tai volvió a ver a su hermana, con ojos tristes y pidiendo por aceptación de su parte.  
  
" A mi no me molesta Tai, eres mi Onnichan y yo te quiero. Solo estoy de mal humor por no haber dormido bien "   
  
  
  
Tai se acercó a su hermana, la abrazó fuertemente, " gracias Kari "  
  
" no hay problema hermano "  
  
  
" Ahora " Tai puso sus manos en los hombros de la adolescente  
  
" dime?"  
  
"podrías decirme porque rayos se lo contaste a TK? " Kari soltó una sonrisa nerviosa  
  
" Solo se me salió, tu sabes Tk y yo... mejores amigos, nos contamos todo... tu sabes!... mejores amigos..." la mirada de Tai la estaba dejando corta de palabras, mientras se la comía viva " ... pero a Tk no le molestó tampoco de hecho el piensa que su hermano siente algo por ti "   
  
" de verdad? " Tai soltó a su hermana la cual la había visto cerca... no era la primera vez que Tai usaba ese tratamiento para que Kari dijera la verdad.  
  
Kari se rió de su hermano, Tai si que era un caso, había llorado en un momento y se había vuelto a animar casi de inmediato. ' Y eso que la de los cambios de humor soy yo'  
  
******fin parte 4****  
  
  
Si lo una semana de espera y subir esta mugre... no es mi culpa los examenes me chuparon toda la imaginacion " los maestros son una especie de vampiros con extensiones en los libros y examenes!! BUUHAHA!!"  
  
Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que tengo un trauma por los hermanos que se molestan uno a otro, y si me encantaría que Tai supiera dibujar, recuerdan el mapa que hizo en Digimon Adventure? eso es una prueba de que es una papa pero supongamos que practicó mucho y que ahora hace dibujos decentes -_-' otra cosa que me obsesiona es las poses extrañas en las que suele dormir, eso me parece Kawaii!!  
  
gracias a Noriko-dono, Mi Koushiro Yamato y Cris por su review ^_^  
  
el proximo lo subo mañana promise!! 


	5. 11:30 (QUE PEX CON EL TITULO?)

** 11:30 a.m. **  
  
Kari esta sentada frente al televisor, revisando una nota que le había dejado su mama, era solo para recordarle que tenia que ir a comprar comida y que comieran algo de comida de verdad y no pura chatarra. Los papás de los Kamiya había salido a visitar a su abuela, y regresarían en la noche. Claro que los hermanos hicieron hasta lo imposible por escaparse de ese viaje, y ahora tenían la casa para ellos dos y las visitas que estaban por llegar.  
  
" Ayyy que hice!! " la voz de su hermano hace que desvíe su concentración.  
  
" que te pasa Tai? "  
  
  
Tai sale con el dibujo en las manos a punto de llorar "eche a perder el dibujo!!"   
  
" porque? que pasó?" Kari lo mira detenidamente y observa una pequeña mancha en una esquina "hay ni siquiera se nota"  
  
" pero tu lo notaste" reclama el chico desesperado  
  
" porque se que buscar! Tai eres un exagerado" el joven pone cara de perrito regañado y vuelve a su habitación   
  
  
Kari empieza a buscar un programa en la tele cuando su hermano vuelve a hacer ruidos de quejidos "ough! " Kari sigue de impaciente, y va a ver que le pasaba a su hermano esta vez "Y ahora que? "  
  
  
Tai la voltea a ver muy triste "le había dicho a Matt que el iba a ser el primero en verlo, pero tu ya lo viste"   
  
" pero no esta terminado o sí? deja de preocuparte y de asustarme por favor" la paciencia de Kari se estaba haciendo más corta cada vez  
  
" uh, esta bien" *suspiro*  
  
  
Kari solo giro los ojos para otro lado " ya quita esa cara!"   
  
"esta bien!" pero no dejaba de verse deprimido, y Kari no podía quitar la mueca de enojo de la cara tampoco.  
  
*Toc* *Toc*  
  
  
Como por arte de magia, la apariencia de monstruo en el rostro de la chiquilla desapareció, incluso Tai dudó haberla visto " debe ser Tk!!"  
  
'no quiero ni imaginarme que va a pasar si no es el' pensó Tai con unas gotas de sudor.  
  
*Toc* *Toc*  
  
  
Kari sale corriendo de la habitación y abre la puerta " hola! T-" la cara de la joven cambia a completa desilusión "Yolei? Mimi? que hacen aquí? " últimamente las digielegidas había cambiado mucho en su forma de ser, y todas actuaban como Mimi a excepción de Kari, lo que la ponía histérica (N.A. Todo la va a poner de genio en mi fic, okis?)  
  
"vinimos a invitarte a salir con nosotras que dices?" la cara de Kari sufre otra transformación, pero las dos chicas siguen tan sonrientes ignorando la expresión de la chica.  
  
"yo... estoy esperando que venga alguien" dijo la joven a las dos chicas de cabello teñido.  
  
"en serio? ah ya entiendo! esta bien entonces, porque no vamos todos juntos..." siguieron platicando como si no notaran la vena que empezaba a saltar en la frente de la muchacha.  
  
" bueno lo que pasa es que no quiero dejar solo a Tai" mintió la joven, esperando que con eso se fueran  
  
" Y Matt? no esta con el? " a Kari le sale una gota de sudor  
  
"no, el... todavía no llega"  
  
" oh " exclamo Mimi y se quedó pensativa, para después continuar "Ya debió haberse mudado aquí, es decir se pasa mas tiempo aquí que en su casa"  
  
" Y tu como sabes Mimi? " le preguntó Kari, un poco desconfiada de que Mimi se hubiera dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo Matt y su hermano pasaban juntos.  
  
" Bueno es que siempre que hablo a la casa de Matt no hay nadie, y cuando lo vengo a buscar directamente aquí siempre lo encuentro" al escuchar esto aparecen más gotas de sudor en la cabeza de la joven Kamiya.  
  
" Mimi!!" Yolei trató de hacerla hablar un poco menos por primera vez  
  
"Oh! pero si es la verdad, o no Kari? " la niña se empezaba a sentir un poco incomoda, y ya estaba a punto de responder lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua (una palabrota probablemente) cuando ve llegar a Tk " Hola Tk!!" exclamó la joven que se sintió salvada de su lío.  
  
" Hola Kari, Yolei, buenos días Mimi" Tk les saludó sonriendo y luego se volteo a ver a Kari "a que se debe que estemos conversando en el pasillo?"  
  
" bueno es que solo veníamos a invitarlos a salir, pero ya nos vamos con Sora verdad Mimi?" Yolei le hizo una seña a Mimi para que le siguiera el rollo, que no paso desapercibida por los otros dos jóvenes.  
  
  
Unos segundos después Mimi pareció comprender de que se trataba y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente " Oh, si es cierto muy cierto!"  
  
" esta bien nos vemos luego Tk, Kari " dijo Yolei, imitando la risita de Mimi  
  
" adiós Mimi, Yolei" le respondió Tk imitando a la joven de cabello púrpura.  
"hasta luego, me saludas a Tai" dijo Mimi, mientras iban caminando hacia el elevador.  
  
  
Tk y Kari se les quedaron viendo hasta que se subieron al aparato, y por fin entraron en la casa "que fue todo eso?" le preguntó Tk un poco más serio aunque seguía sonriendo.  
  
" no me preguntes a mi, no se que traen" respondió Kari sin mostrar mucho interés en el asunto "Y no sabes cuales son los planes de los demás para este fin de semana?" preguntó tratando de cambiar la conversación.  
  
"um, creo que Davis sigue terco en vencer a Ken en un partido, así que ellos los vas a poder localizar en la cancha de fútbol todo el verano" Kari gira los ojos en desesperación y para luego reirse de la terquedad de su amigo.  
  
" Izzy le esta enseñando a Cody como ser un hacker..." Kari se queda viéndolo muy extrañada " no me preguntes por que no tengo idea..." se escucha una risa del cuarto de Kari.  
  
"quiere alguien que le ayude a probar sus sistemas de seguridad" Tai les responde mientras se dirige hacia donde estan sentados.  
  
"Hola Tai, no sabia que estabas aquí. "  
  
" Si lo siento por no haber salido antes, err estaba terminando de hacer algo" dice esto con un brazo detrás de la espalda y riéndose nerviosamente.  
  
" Ya terminaste el dibujo Tai?" preguntaron los menores al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Sí" Tai les responde lleno de orgullo.  
  
"Podemos verlo?" le pregunto Tk, la curiosidad en verdad lo estaba picando. Tai estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Kari le tomó la palabra "No podemos Tk, mi hermano le prometio a Matt que el sería el primero en verlo"  
  
" Oh " Tk se queda un poco decepcionado, pero sigue sonriendo, mientras que el pobre Tai se pone rojo. Los dos menores se ríen de la reacción de Tai.  
  
" Bueno lo que yo quería decir en realidad es que si ustedes podrían darme su opinión antes de que llegue Matt, eso me haría mucho bien " les comentó Tai aun desconfiado y nervioso por su obra.  
  
" Tai estas seguro?" pero el joven no tuvo oportunidad de contestar porque en ese momento.. *Toc* *Toc*  
  
*** fin parte 5 ***  
  
no les encanta mis efectos de sonido? jojojo.... no? esta bien, a mi tampoco me gustan *cara de perrito regañado*  
  
gracias a Noriko-chan y Mi Koushiro Yamato por su review.   
  
Ya en el próximo aparece el tan aclamado Yamato Ishida :P y no se imaginan que trae con el! 


	6. EL TRATAMIENTO ISHIDA PARTE 1

jaja, bueno para los que querían saber, que pasó con Matt? bueno pues ahí les va, pero esto va a hacer que tarden un tiempo en saber que es lo que paso después del dramático (mas bien ridículo) *Toc* *Toc* ok, hay va!!  
  
Volvamos al momento en que Matt abandona la casa de su mejor amigo, antes de llegar a su casa, va a visitar a su hermano.  
  
** EL TRATAMIENTO ISHIDA **  
  
** Dentro de la tienda de Yolei **  
  
Sora esta viendo unas revistas mientras Mimi esta atacando la sección de comida congelada "Mimi come más despacio"  
  
" de que estas hablando? Estoy comiendo despacio!" le responde la chica de cabello rosa.  
  
" si bueno, luces peor que Davis" contesta Sora un poco mas bajo.  
  
" oye!"  
  
" Abusas de la bondad de esa niña, Yolei te idoliza y tu aprovechas para acabarte todo lo que hay en su tienda"  
  
" hay Sora no molestes!"  
  
" hayvienesupaparrr" Sora trató de avisar a su amiga sin que se notara.  
  
" hola señoritas"  
  
" hola señor Inoue"  
  
" sabes señoritas que primero se debe pagar por lo que esta comiendo"  
  
"eh? bueno disculpe no lo sabía" comenzó Mimi, pero en eso llega Yolei  
  
" Papa! déjalas ellas son mis amigas y yo las invité a la casa y..."  
  
" Yolei pero-" su papá la miró desconfiado  
  
" yo me hago cargo de esto papá esta bien?" Dijo Yolei sonriendo mientras arrastraba a Mimi y a Sora fuera del local.  
  
  
Ya afuera, Yolei regresa y le explica todo a su padre y vuelve con sus amigas entregándole a Mimi una enorme dotación de Atún con mayonesa [N.A. Aahhhkk]  
" hay gracias Yolei eres un amor!" exclamó Mimi muy contenta y abrió otro paquete que devoró en un instante  
  
" no hay problema Mimi" Sora se queda viendo a Yolei pensando 'porque se había sonrojado' "pero come más despacio o no te van a durar"  
  
  
Se voltea a otro lado queriendo sacarse de la cabeza la tonta imagen de Yolei sonrojándose por algo que Mimi dijo, y ve a Matt que va por enfrente de la calle caminando con la cabeza agachada. A Sora se le iluminan los ojos "miren chicas ahí esta Matt" exclama tratando de interrumpir la conversación de las dos mujeres.  
  
  
Mimi le tapa la boca "no seas tonta Sora" le dice en voz baja  
  
  
Yolei continua "no saben que Jun anda por aquí cerca, y tiene una especie de radar para su nombre!"  
  
  
A Sora le sale una enorme gota en la cabeza "lo que ustedes digan, miren viene hacia acá " dice Sora mostrando falso entusiasmo. Mimi y Yolei solo la miran raro, y luego Mimi le hace un gesto con la mano a Matt para que las vea, el chico se acerca hacia donde están. Sora se empieza a portar estilo Jun "Matt que gusto verte" en cuanto lo ve en un rango alcanzable lo abraza.  
  
" si lo mismo digo " Matt se le queda viendo raro, igual que Mimi y Yolei, cuando Sora se da cuenta que su abrazo no fue bien recibido, ni bien visto lo suelta sintiéndose un poco avergonzada  
  
" que hacen ustedes por aquí? Mimi y Sora?"  
  
" bueno vinimos a visitar a nuestra buena amiga Yolei" comenzó Mimi  
  
" más bien a saquear mi tienda" corrigió la joven Inoue  
  
"eso no es cierto me ofende que tu pienses eso Yo..." Matt sonríe durante la conversación de sus amigas, y las observa mientras siguen discutiendo. Sora también las observa un poco molesta. Matt notó la expresión de Sora y decidió preguntarle " Sora te ocurre algo malo te vez extraña" las dos chicas detienen su parloteo para voltear a ver a Sora.  
  
  
Sora se sorprende de la pregunta de Matt pero niega con la cabeza " estas segura Sora?" le pregunta Mimi sonando más preocupada por su amiga.  
  
" si estoy bien es solo que se me hizo tarde y tengo que llegar a mi casa temprano, nos vemos luego Matt, Yolei, te llamo más tarde Mimi" y salió corriendo sin dejar tiempo para más.  
  
" Oh,Oh. Sora se molestó contigo Mimi" exclamó Yolei en tono burlesco.  
  
  
Mimi puso cara de 'what?' " de que estas hablando?"   
  
  
Yolei solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro "estaba celosa que no te diste cuenta?"   
  
  
Mimi brincó ante la explicación de Yolei "que? pero porque?"  
  
  
Matt seguía observándola sin comprender, 'tendré algo que ver en esto?' pensaba, mientras aparecía un enorme signo de interrogación en su cabeza pero decidió no preguntar nada y seguir escuchándolas.  
  
"se molesto porque me has estado poniendo más atención a mi que a ella"  
  
"hay por favor ella no es así, o si? "   
  
"yo diría que si"  
  
"oh, quieres decir que fue por eso que abrazó a Matt" exclamó Mimi como si ahora todo tuviera sentido.  
  
  
El joven levanto la ceja al escuchar su nombre, y decidiendo que si no le daban una explicación clara nunca iba a entender nada decidió preguntarles "disculpen Yolei, Mimi pero, me podrían explicar de que están hablando?"  
  
" Oh lo sentimos mucho Yamato-kun... no podemos " Matt se sorprendió ante la respuesta que recibió por parte de Mimi. Pero Matt conocía tácticas para que le dijeran las cosas aun si no querían.  
  
" Y si les digo que ya se de que están hablando? "  
  
" que!! " dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, pero Mimi agregó " no, no hay forma en que puedas saber, que Sora y Yo somos novias, si no te lo hemos dicho!!"  
  
  
Yolei pone una cara de 'sin remedio' " lo acabas de hacer Mimi"  
  
" Oh rayos Matt!! Me habían dicho de ese truco sucio que usas con Tai y caí en el no puedo creerlo "  
  
  
Matt se sorprendió mucho al principio, pero luego se empezó a reír "quien hubiera pensado"  
  
" seguramente tu menos que nadie no Matt? " Matt no entendió lo que quería decir con eso pero quiso seguir haciendo preguntas  
  
" en todo caso, porque estabas ignorando a Sora y poniéndole más atención a Yolei?"  
  
" porque es nuestra hija" al escuchar eso Matt soltó una carcajada más grande, y Yolei se puso roja.  
  
" no digas tonterías Mimi"  
  
" disculpa que me ría Mimi, y disculpa mi ignorancia pero como es posible que Yolei sea tu hija?" le pregunta Matt divertido  
  
" fácil, tiene nuestros emblemas, muestra la combinación de nuestro poder, y es tan linda como nosotras" dijo Mimi jalando la mejilla de una avergonzada Yolei.  
  
" ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo de nuestro hijo, el pobre sacó el cabello de Tai, la inteligencia de Tai, el apetito y la voz de Tai, hasta heredó los tontos goggles de Tai " dijo Matt riéndose, y luego se detuvo "acaso dije todo eso en voz alta?" pregunto Matt muy serio, pero las chicas se estaban riendo de la graciosa descripción de Davis.  
  
" tienes toda la razón Matt, Davis tuvo muy mala suerte. Pero míralo por el lado bueno, también tiene los mismos gustos de Tai y cuando el no quiera andar con nosotros solo ves a Dai y es como si vieras a Taichi ne?"  
  
Matt dobló el cuello tratando de comprender lo que Mimi quería decirle " no lo se Mimi " le respondió Matt y después pensó 'nunca se me ha ocurrido reemplazarlo' esta vez se aseguró de haber dicho y pensado las ideas en la forma correcta.  
  
Yolei noto la confusión de Matt y le habló a su amiga " Oye Mimi, no se supone que tu deberías ir a recuperar a tu chica que acaba de salir corriendo enojada?"  
  
" Uh, creo que tienes razón, verdad? nos vemos luego cariño me saludas a Tai, adiós Yolei"  
  
"Adiós Mimi" le grito Yolei porque la chica había salido corriendo mientras se despedía.  
  
  
Ahora solo eran Matt y Yolei, pero Matt aun seguía un poco nervioso por su descubrimiento, se volteó a ver a la chica de anteojos mientras negaba con la cabeza en dirección ha donde había corrido Mimi y Sora "están locas verdad Matt? " dijo la chica sonriendo, pero observó a Matt aun confundido. Matt quería hacerle unas preguntas a la joven y no sabía como comenzar " Yolei yo.." pero la chica lo interrumpió "no hay problema Matt yo tengo que volver a la tienda de todos modos"  
  
" no, no es eso " dijo el rubio alterado.  
  
  
La joven se acomodó los lentes y lo volteó a ver "bienes a visitar a Tk no? "  
  
" bueno si, pero" en ese momento el piso pareció algo muy interesante para Matt "tu no crees todo lo que acaba de decir Mimi verdad?"  
  
  
Yolei sonrió al escuchar a Matt " yo se que no soy su hija si es a lo que te refieres" le respondió tratando de calmar los nervios del joven. Pero Matt ni siquiera sonrió.  
  
" no yo... " pero Yolei lo interrumpió otra vez "no hay problema Matt ella estaba bromeando, tu la conoces, una gran bocota que no se calla... esa es Mimi"  
  
  
El joven dio un suspiro y le sonrió a la joven para que no se fuera a preocupar, aunque ya era demasiado tarde "si tienes razón, nos vemos luego Yolei"  
  
" Si, hasta luego Matt" respondió no muy convencida.  
  
**** fin cap 6 ****  
  
jeje, acabo de agregar una nueva pareja Mira!! que les parece? la odia? bien porque solo es de fondo necesitaba algo para sacar lo de Matt y eso pareció muy conveniente!! (culpo al té de zacate que me tomé ayer por esta idea)  
  
gracias Mi Koushiro Yamato por tu review ^^ me da gusto que sigas esta historia, y sorry por hacerte esperar.  
  
Linnda 


	7. Little Break

LITTLE BREAK!!  
  
  
Ughh esto no me gusta nada, el universo conspira contra mi deseo de escribir!! resulta que mi computadora se descompuso justo cuando más la necesito!! ademas empezaron a encargarme trabajos finales como si pensaran que solo vivo para ir a la escuela (lo cual es la penosa verdad) lo que significa que no voy a poder escribir nada como hasta mediados de mayo Arrrgghhh esto me da más coraje a mi más que a nadie se los juro (pero si tengo chance voy a tratar de terminar aunque sea este fic en ratos libres)  
  
por mientras les presento esto:  
  
  
La causa por la que me desvele el viernes ^^  
  
el borrador que anda cargando Tai-chan: (no tengo idea de porque sale tan grande)  
  
http://communities.msn.com/748jrcav7ucqoh2cpngvvmgdl4/dibujosapata.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=92  
  
  
dibujo de yama terminado:  
  
http://communities.msn.com/748jrcav7ucqoh2cpngvvmgdl4/dibujosapata.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=91  
  
  
bien denme su opinion ^^ cual les gusta más?  
  
  
nos vemos luego (espero que pronto)  
  
Linnda 


	8. UN SUEÑO COMPARTIDO

** UN SUEÑO COMPARTIDO **  
  
Después de su encuentro con las jóvenes digielegidas, Matt ya no se sentía con tantos ánimos de ver a su hermano, pero no podía solo cancelar así como así. Decidió dar una visita corta antes de dirigirse a su casa.  
  
  
En casa de su hermano, Matt se encontró a la hermana menor de Tai, lo cual era más que común para el. Pero la chica recordó que tenía que volver a su casa, y se despidió de ambos no sin antes invitar al más joven que fuera a su casa el día siguiente, y preguntarle si había convencido a Tai de salir del edificio al mayor. Recibió un si y un no en el mismo orden.  
  
  
Cuando los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos Matt le contó a Tk lo que había pasado en la casa de Tai, le habló sobre la forma en que trató de convencer a su amigo de salir, el dibujo que Tai hizo de el; luego la platica que tuvo con Mimi y Yolei. Su corta visita se convirtió en 3 horas, Tk solo estuvo escuchando y observando a su hermano paseándose de un lugar a otro por la habitación divagando sobre el tema de Tai, empezando por " El es mi mejor amigo . . .  
  
  
. . .en serio, es único amigo que podría querer. . .  
  
  
. . .si se que esta exagerando con eso de la enfermedad . . .  
  
  
. . .en algún momento dije querer? como sea, te decía de el tiene miedo por su enfermedad. . .  
  
  
. . .si se que debo apoyarlo en todo momento. . .  
  
  
. . . el siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme, yo debería hacer lo mismo sin quejarme. . .  
  
  
. . .no es que me este quejando, me gusta estar con el . . .  
  
  
. . . si se que no he hecho ningún progreso con eso, pero que más puedo hacer?. . .   
  
  
. . . el es muy terco sabes, pero eso esta bien demuestra que aun tiene espíritu de pelea consigo. . .  
  
  
. . .no puedo dejarlo solo . . .   
  
  
. . .crees que debería dejarlo solo? tal vez eso le ayude. . .  
  
  
. . . no, no quiero que pase solo por esto. . .  
  
  
. . .es solo que no puedo dejarlo verdad?. . .  
  
  
. . . más bien es que no quiero dejarlo, entiendes lo que digo? . . .  
  
  
. . . y si el fuera más que un amigo por el cual me preocupo? . . .  
  
  
. . . no, no, nononno. . .  
  
  
. . .todo lo que quiero es que vuelva a ser el de antes. . .  
  
  
. . . que estoy diciendo?. . ."  
  
  
  
Y concluyó mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano ". . . esto es oficial Tk, tengo un problema. " Matt dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, habiéndose desahogado ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo  
  
  
Tk lo estaba mirando entre aburrido y sorprendido a la vez " y lo notaste después de todo ese sobre- análisis o ya lo sabías y solo querías aburrirme hasta la muerte? "  
  
" no sabía, no se... que se supone que debo hacer Tk?"  
  
"Umm que tal hablar con Tai?" le pregunta el joven Takaishi con cara de 'es obvio!!'  
  
"No creo que tenga tanto valor en mi"  
  
"Seguimos hablando de lo mismo?" le pregunta Tk haciendo burla de la indecisión de su hermano  
  
"no estoy seguro" le respondió pensativo  
  
" entonces has llegado a términos de que ..." dejando la oración para que su hermano la terminara  
  
" estoy preocupado por Tai, es decir más que preocupado yo..."  
  
"esta bien, no vayas a empezar otra vez con ese discurso eterno por favor!! " le dice Tk haciendo señales con las manos a Matt de que se detenga  
  
"Tk esto no te confunde un poco?" le pregunta Matt, no comprendiendo completamente la actitud bromista de su hermano sobre el tema  
  
"Umm no" Matt arquea la ceja dudando de la sinceridad de su hermano, el otro capta el mensaje físico y continua " claro es decir, es raro pero es tu asunto Matt no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti al respecto y tu lo sabes"  
  
" lamento escuchar eso"  
  
" lamento tener que decírtelo, se que suena rudo pero, que vas a hacer ahora? " le pregunta el joven Takaishi, lleno de curiosidad y esperando que su hermano volviera a explayarse, pero esta vez es Matt quien se encoge de hombros y pierde el interés en hablar  
  
" Umm, no se, mejor me voy a descansar... ya no puedo pensar muy claro" le responde mientras se dirige a la salida  
  
"esta bien nos vemos luego Matt" dice desilusionado 'cuando estoy dispuesto a escuchar el decide irse, ese es su problema'  
  
"Adiós, y Tk? "  
  
"Si dime?"  
  
"no le digas a nadie, no quiero causar mucho alboroto por esto" Tk sonrió a su hermano asintiendo con la cabeza 'ese es mi hermano, extraño, obsesivo, y enamorado para todos ustedes' pensó mientras veía a su hermano salir corriendo hacia su casa.  
  
  
*** ***  
'Y ahora quien apagó la luz'  
  
"Matt! "  
  
" Tai? "  
  
" Si, esperabas a alguien más" 'no se, a quien más podría estar esperando?'  
  
" Donde estas? no puedo ver nada!! "'y donde rayos encuentro el switch, no me veo ni las manos'  
  
" Estoy a un lado de ti"'uh?'  
  
" en serio? porque no te siento entonces? " Matt levanta las manos pero no encuentra a nadie cerca de el  
  
" del otro lado Matt!" la voz de Tai suena impaciente  
  
  
Matt se voltea con las manos aun levantadas y alcanza a sentir algo, toma el hombro de Tai luego baja su mano hasta unirla con la de Tai " estas bien? "  
  
" Hai"  
  
" sabes donde estamos? "  
  
" ni idea"  
  
" como llegaste aquí? por donde salimos?"  
  
" no me preguntes a mi, yo acabo de llegar también"  
  
" Tai, estas bien siento que estas temblando"  
  
" estoy empezando a tener pánico"  
  
" de que estas hablando? "  
  
" puedo decirte algo, creo que no me cae muy bien la oscuridad "  
  
" podría decirse"  
  
" es en serio Matt, siento que voy a tener una de esos ataques justo en este momento"  
  
" Tai, los ataques no suceden porque tu le tengas miedo a algo"  
  
" como lo sabes Matt?"  
  
" a que le tienes miedo entonces Tai?"  
  
" a la oscuridad para empezar"  
  
" buen comienzo.. en verdad eso te podría provocar una convulsión?"  
  
" uh, hay más "  
  
" que más?"  
  
"bueno, temo decirte algo sabes yo pienso que tu eres una persona muy, muy especial " Matt se alegra de escuchar eso.  
  
" tu también eres un gran amigo para mí" Matt agachó la cabeza y continua "perdóname Tai, por lo que voy a decir, pero, tu eres alguien muy especial para mi también, de hecho yo..."  
  
" nani? "  
  
"qué? "  
  
" qué fue lo ultimo que dijiste?"  
  
" no he dicho nada! "  
  
"Tai, prométeme que nunca vas a odiarme, no importa lo que diga o lo que haga, por favor"  
  
"no tienes que pedir eso pero si te tranquiliza, pues aquí va" se escucha un profundo suspiro "no hay forma en que yo te pueda odiar, de hecho yo..."  
  
"de hecho tu?"  
  
" de hecho yo..." ' los labios de Tai se abrieron pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca, en ese momento Tai desaparece y la luz vuelve por todas partes...'  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt despierta, y se encuentra con que son las 6 de la mañana 'que hago despierto tan temprano? Ni cuando voy a la escuela hago esto' piense mientras se talla los ojos con el puño  
  
' que estoy haciendo? En verdad no me quiero despertar, todo lo que quiero es volver a soñar!! Yo, estaba soñando con Tai, estaba soñando que el me iba a decir que me quería'  
  
  
'porque no pude escucharlo? Será porque es solo un sueño? Eso debe ser... pero que no en los sueños pasa lo que un quiere?' el joven se da cuenta de lo que se le acaba de escapar en la mente 'eso significa, que si quiero, que Tai, no!!"  
  
  
Se tapa los oídos con las manos 'vamos que tan malo puede ser?'  
  
  
Matt destapa sus oídos convencido de que no sirve de nada hacerlo, ya que era la voz de su conciencia la que le estaba hablando 'esto esta mal, muy mal' se repetía mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
  
'Al menos es solo Tai, Tai la persona de quien resulte estar enamorado!!' se llevó una mano a la cara y se volvió a aventar a la cama.  
  
  
El joven abrazó sus piernas temblando 'como pasó? Ayer apenas acababa de aceptar que me importa más de lo que hubiera creído posible' sin abandonar la forma de caracol que tenía se volteó de lado para poder ver por la ventana, el sol aun no salía pero había suficiente luz como para saber que pronto se alzaría sobre los edificios de la ciudad aun silenciosa.  
  
'y hoy me levanto con la noticia de que lo amo y no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza' se estuvo así sin pensar más y sin decir nada, mientras los primeros rayos de sol aparecían en el horizonte, iluminando las lagrimas del joven recostado.  
  
  
El sol siguió subiendo hasta que salió por completo y había luz por todos lados en la habitación de Matt, el joven volvió a abrir los ojos y estuvo mirando por su ventana sin moverse, al parecer sin pensar en nada.  
  
  
Luego de un rato Matt comienza a sonreír un poco, aun inseguro de como reaccionar. Hasta que por fin se levanta secándose las lagrimas con el puño y se dirige al baño "bueno el día de hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que es mejor que empiece de una vez" exclamó alegremente 'aunque me conformo con hacer tan solo la mitad' agregó en su mente.  
  
  
**** fin parte 7****  
  
uggh, creo que si me quedó algo enredoso... que algo? todo enredoso!! espero que me disculpen  
  
  
cuales serán los planes de Yama-chan?? la sorpresa viene en el siguiente capítulo (si puedo voy a tratar de que sea el último) *Mi Koushiro Yamato dice: ya era hora!! y Noriko-chan dicen: "por fin!!" * pero igual no se hasta cuando lo voy a poder subir °~° Gomen! Gomen nasaii!!  
  
pasando a otros asuntos ^^ estoy feliz porque les gustaron los dibujos, los hice en una noche de insomnio (lo que comúnmente no hago ni aunque tenga que estudiar) les he dicho cuanto quiero que ya se acabe la escuela?? ... como sea, ya no les quito más tiempo  
  
Ja!!  
  
Linnda 


	9. EL TRATAMIENTO ISHIDA PARTE 2

Nota:  
Jejeje, recuerdan que había dicho que probablemente este sería el último... pues no es cierto!!  
  
BREVE RESUMEN:  
Tai tiene este problema de fobia a salir de su casa, por temor a que su enfermedad se manifieste frente a sus amigos. Su mejor amigo, Matt decide ayudarlo y en el proceso ocurren varios eventos como Tai haciendo un dibujo de Matt y Kari que sin querer descubre que su hermano está enamorado de Matt, una pequeña discusión entre hermanos que termina cuando suena el timbre y todos esperan que sea el tan aclamado músico.  
Por su parte, Yama tiene que lidiar un encuentro con las digielegidas, una conversación con su hermano (mejor conocida como monólogo) y una sorpresiva revelación en un sueño que hacen que el dueño del emblema de la amistad, se de cuenta que siente algo más que amistad por Taichi.  
  
  
** EL TRATAMIENTO ISHIDA PARTE 2 **  
  
** conversación telefónica del lado de Tk **  
  
"Oh es que Matt es un despistado, pero no es el único, tu hermano es más lento!!"   
  
"sufren demasiado, y se torturan uno a otro haciéndolo todo platónico, como se les fue a ocurrir, algo más cursi que eso? "  
  
" oh, eso no me lo esperaba "  
  
  
*Toc* *Toc*  
  
  
" están llamando en la puerta, te veo más tarde Kari " Tk esperó un momento hasta que se cortó la línea del otro lado del teléfono para colgar el también e ir a abrir la puerta.  
  
  
Se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse a su hermano vestido en una playera y shorts, despeinado o más bien como si se acabara de levantar. Tk trató de hacer memoria de alguna vez que haya visto a Matt vestido tan... poco formal? Y no podía recordar ninguna, esto hizo sonar una señal de alarma en la cabeza de Takeru.  
  
"¿ Matt qué te pasó?" el mayor no le respondió y entró en la casa.  
  
  
Tk cerró la puerta aun confundido, y volteó a ver a su hermano "dime que te pasa!" esta vez no fue una pregunta, le estaba exigiendo una explicación.  
  
  
Tk no podía entender porque, de un día para otro, su hermano había descuidado la imagen que siempre procuraba mantener en público. Aunque de su departamento al de Takeru solo son unas cuantas cuadras, haber salido sin arreglarse... simplemente no era su estilo.  
  
  
Matt volteó a ver a su hermano y le mostró la mochila que cargaba en el hombro izquierdo como si eso fuera a explicarlo todo. Cierto que Tk no la había notado pero... que tenía que ver?  
  
" vengo a ver si puedo bañarme aquí, en mi casa no hay agua caliente " Tk dio un suspiro de alivio porque ' su hermano no había enloquecido'  
  
" esta bien, y cual es la prisa en todo caso?" le preguntó Tk más relajado  
  
" le prometí a Tai que iba ir a su casa"  
  
"alguna hora en especial?"  
  
"no"  
  
"cual es el problema entonces?"  
  
" es que desde que me desperté me puse a trabajar en una canción que me vino a la mente, y ya la terminé, entonces cuando quise arreglarme para ir a la casa de Tai, me encontré con este pequeño problema doméstico,... ¿le pasa a todo mundo cierto? "  
  
" cierto, a todo el que no paga por su cuenta de gas "  
  
" como digas Tk me voy a bañar"  
  
" bueno mientras puedo leer la famosa canción? Porque si no me equivoco está dedicada para cierto hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga que se llama Tai"  
  
" jaja, y no, no voy a dejarte leerla"  
  
" Esta bien, voy a desayunar algo " y con eso Tk desaparece de la sala.  
  
  
Matt saca varias cosas de su mochila y entra al baño. En cuanto cierra la puerta, Tk regresa a la sala y empieza a revisar la mochila de Matt.  
  
Nada.  
  
Pero había dicho que se la iba a mostrar a Tai... como?  
  
** **** **  
  
Matt sale del baño vestido con una camisa negra y un pantalón gris. Incluso el tenía que admitir que le parecía extraño si no traía puesto si no traía puesta esa clase de ropa y peinaba su cabello, incluso para ir a la tienda... vanidoso? Naaah!  
  
" Tk me regreso a la casa, porque olvidé lo más importante " anuncia Matt a su hermano que ahora si esta desayunando cereal.  
  
"si me di cuenta" dice un poco molesto  
  
"en serio?"   
  
"si a la próxima asegúrate de traer todo" le dice Tk, como si lo estuviera regañando.  
  
"oye salí con la prisa, y olvidé mi guitarra pensé que serías más comprensivo" se defendió con tono infantil  
  
"guitarra? vas a tocar una canción para Tai?"  
  
" seguro"  
  
" Wow "  
  
" que tiene?"  
  
" en verdad sientes algo por el ne? " Matt solo sonríe y se da la vuelta. Tk sonríe también "entonces creo que nos vemos luego en la casa de Tai "  
  
" Oye Tk, en verdad esto no te molesta?"  
  
" me molesta? o sí!! que me preguntes cada rato si 'me molesta' " le responde Tk girando los ojos.  
  
  
Matt se alegra de escuchar eso " listo para irte?" Tk se había acabado el plato de cereal en pocos segundos y acompañó a su hermano a la salida. Los dos abandonaron la casa, el menor en dirección al departamento de los Kamiya y el otro sale corriendo hacia su departamento a recoger su guitarra y después a la casa de Taichi.  
  
  
** **** **  
  
[Ahora pasamos a ver por fin lo que sucede después de donde nos quedamos la última vez en casa de Tai y Kari]  
  
  
*Toc* *Toc*  
  
" Tai ve a abrir la puerta ya!! " Kari y Tk intentan con todas sus fuerzas de levantar a Taichi del sillón donde se había pegado y no quería levantarse.  
  
" No ve tu!" le responde encajando más los dedos en las manos del sillón.  
  
"Taiii! Tienes que recibir a tus visitas!!" los jóvenes seguían jalándolo de los brazos.  
  
" Ahhg esta bien!!" dice Tai y se levanta " no podías hacerme ese favor Kari?"  
  
  
Pero los dos jóvenes había comenzado a pelear por sentarse en el sillón. Tai los mira molesto y se va murmurando "eso es todo lo que les importa, tener el mejor asiento para ver la televisión, no se porque los demás dicen que son mas maduros"  
  
  
Tai por fin abre la puerta y está listo para saludar a su amigo... pero se encuentra con tres personas que le cubren la boca, lo sujetan por ambos brazos y se lo llevan por el ascensor dejando la puerta abierta.  
  
  
Un rato después llega Matt y se encuentra con la puerta abierta, sin decir nada entra a la casa y ve a su hermano y a Kari sentados juntos en el sillón individual. Decide no interrumpirlos y entrar a la habitación de Tai. Hecha un vistazo a toda la habitación y localiza en el escritorio de Tai su dibujo. Le había quedado muy bien, tal vez demasiado bien, se puso un poco rojo al pensar que esa era algo así como la forma en que Taichi lo veía.  
  
  
Salió del cuarto para preguntarles a los ''niños'' donde estaba Taichi. Los dos se quedaron un poco extrañados.  
  
" Que no estaba contigo?" le preguntó Kari  
  
" No, yo acabo de llegar" le responde Matt sin comprender la pregunta de Kari  
  
" No eras tu quien tocó la puerta hace unos 15 minutos?" le preguntó Kari todavía manteniendo la calma  
  
" No, en serio acabo de llegar, fui a buscar a Tai en su habitación y en la cocina pero no estaba" Kari se levantó y comenzó a buscar en el resto de la casa pero no estaba.  
  
" habrá salido alguna parte?" sugirió Tk, pero luego recordó el problema de Tai. "llamamos a los demás?" sugirió entonces.  
  
*** *** ***  
DARLA: Oh, no!! esta historia no va a tener un final pronto!! es solo que... jeje, se me había olvidado este fic...^_^U  
  
NORIKO-CHAN y MI KOUSHIRO YAMATO: nos dimos cuenta!!  
  
DARLA: Bueno, bueno, ya lo voy a continuar, en serio!!  
  
Ja-ne!  
Linnda 


	10. PANICO INJUSTIFICADO?

Ok ustedes van a querer ahorcarme por esto... pero, tenía este capítulo escrito sabrá Dios desde cuando y no lo había subido por... que se me había olvidado ^_^U  
  
Entonces mely-san me escribió un review en mi otro fic "El verdadero vacío donde decía que :  
  
" el primer fic de esta página que leí fue uno tuyo llamado "wrong impression" y ¡nunca lo terminaste!, nunca los terminas?. ¡continua este por favor!, me gustan tus historias y por favor no nos dejes tan picados.  
PD- Viva el Taito! "  
  
y estoy deacuerdo con ella viva el Taito... y tambien en que nunca termino mis fics... Y luego dije Upps!! Ching&%/!! Volví a olvidar el fic!! Y aquí lo tienen!! Muchas gracias a Kory X, Rossy, Chi-chanlover, Kaori, Merle-chan, YomeWatashiEu y GPE. por sus reviews.  
  
  
  
** ¿PÁNICO INJUSTIFICADO? **  
  
  
Tk y Kari comenzaron a llamar a los demás digielegidos mientras Matt salió a buscar a Tai en los alrededores.  
  
  
Tk llama a los chicos con el celular de Matt. Primero llamó a Izzy, pero su teléfono sonaba ocupado (probablemente por su conexión a Internet _).  
  
  
Después a Jyou, pero estaba en la escuela... en domingo? (N/A. Una horrible experiencia personal)  
  
  
Luego a Davis. No estaba en su casa y su mamá le explicó que estaba con Ken. Llamó a Ken entonces, y le contestó la mamá de Ken que estaba con Davis.  
  
  
Por último a Cody, pero el pequeño había salido sin avisar a donde.  
  
'Arggh, que bien no hay nadie!! aunque es más que lógico por ser fin de semana ' concluyó el rubio.  
  
  
Kari por su lado estaba con el mismo problema. Primero había llamado a Sora, porque recordaba haber escuchado a Yolei y Mimi que iban hacia allá.  
  
  
Pero la mamá de Sora le dijo que su hija había salido temprano sin avisar, entonces se le ocurrió preguntar si no habían ido a visitar Mimi y Yolei. Eso tampoco había pasado.  
  
  
' Extraño' pensó la chica. Mientras Tk se acercaba a ella haciendo un pequeño comentario.  
  
"Me acabo de dar cuenta de que nuestros amigos les mienten a sus padres del lugar donde están, o simplemente no les dicen nada"  
  
"Tk, esto no te parece ligeramente sospechoso?" le preguntó la chica, sospechando que el no encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos era demasiada coincidencia.  
  
" que quieres decir?" le preguntó Tk sin entender de lo que hablaba su amiga.   
  
"que tal si algo o alguien está juntando a los niños elegidos?" le preguntó la chica volteando apenas a ver al digielegido de la esperanza.  
  
"algo como que?"   
  
"no se.. mira que tal esto Mimi y Yolei pudieron haber sido secuestradas en el camino a la casa de Sora. Y algo pudo haber hecho salir a Sora sin avisar como con Tai! que tal si alguien llamó a la puerta y ya no volvieron" le planteó la chica.  
  
  
Tk se quedó pensando por un segundo. Eso parecía lógico y podría funcionar con los demás chicos también, Davis probablemente fue a buscar a Ken y viceversa. pero nunca se encontraron porque algo los interceptó antes... Izzy, Cody y Jyou les pudo haber pasado lo mismo que a Tai y a Sora. "tu que crees?" la voz de Kari lo hizo volver su atención hacia ella asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
"podría ser..." respondió Tk un poco preocupado. Acababa de recordar que su hermano había salido solo. Que irónico el hermano menor preocupándose por el mayor. "No crees que estamos creando cosas que no son ciertas... probablemente es solo casualidad" dice Tk, que ahora empezó a preocuparse por Matt.  
  
"Tal vez tienes razón..." murmuró la chica aun con dudas. Kari mira al rubio que obviamente está "que tal esto, si tu hermano no regresa de buscar a Tai en media hora como dijo.. probablemente fue..." Kari no supo como terminar la oración y Tk lo hizo por ella:  
  
"¿fue a buscarlo en otra parte?" concluyó el con una sonrisa que solo duró unos segundos. "Kari mejor vamos a buscarlo!" pidió el dejando de ocultar su preocupación.  
  
"pero de seguro están bien!!" dijo ella sin saber que era demasiado tarde para tratar de tranquilizarlo.  
  
"bueno tu quédate yo voy a buscarlo!!" le respondió el y salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa.  
  
  
La joven se queda sentada en el sillón, indecisa en lo que debe hacer... y luego se levanta y va corriendo a la puerta que ya había sido cerrada por Tk.  
  
"espérame Tk!!" gritó ella.  
  
  
Pero cuando mira el pasillo ya no hay nadie...  
  
"¿Tk?" en eso se abre la puerta del elevador y aparece Matt.  
  
******  
  
Mientras tanto en un lugar abierto, lleno de árboles y bajo un cielo azul despejado. Un par de ojos cafés observaban con molestia y resentimiento la belleza del paisaje.  
  
"que creen que están haciendo?" preguntó Taichi a sus tres captores.  
  
"vamos Taichi... es solo un juego!" le respondió un una voz chillona.  
  
"no tenían que hacer esto... yo no-" pero Tai volvió a ser interrumpido.  
  
"tonterías! Nos lo vas a agradecer después" esta habló vez la voz más grave y a la vez infantil.  
  
"lo dudo mucho" le respondió mientras volteaba a observar el cielo.  
  
  
******  
  
Cortísimo ne? como dije ya lo tenía listo en mi computadora solo que se me había olvidado subirlo... la verdad es que no voy a poder escribir por un tiempo por esta razón: reprobé 3 materias (no es definitivo solo fue el primer examen), y cuando les dije a mis tías pues se volvieron en furia contra mí... así que voy a tener que dedicarme por completo a la escuela hasta que se recuperen mis calificaciones.  
  
Espero que no me pierdan paciencia porque no voy a poder escribir durante casi un mes, eso es si apruebo y nivelo mis materias... pero si no vuelvo a escribir nada en un mes significa que sigo mal en la skul y me voy a resignar a no poder hacer nada de ficcis hasta vacaciones de invierno ~u_u~  
  
deséenme suerte, y nos vemos en un mes!!  
  
Linnda. 


	11. POR QUE AHÍ?

Notas pre-fic: Breves para que no se me desesperen, este el es penúltimo capitulo, es decir que uno más y ya no va haber más largas esperas (a menos que también estén engranados con _El Verdadero Vacío_ al que todavía le faltan 4 capítulos más).

Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a **Rossy****, maly-san (Maleysin), Yakenkou-Shikeru, Kali, Kory X, GPE y** Letherion **por que han sido muy lindos en sus reviews y mil disculpas por la larga espera (un mes, si claro... unos 6 meses en realidad) pero por fin aquí está completito. Así que dedicado a todos ustedes, el penúltimo capitulo:**

* * * * * *

**** ¿POR QUE AHÍ? ****

"Entonces cual es GRAAN PLAN? Que ganan deteniéndome aquí?" preguntó Tai y recibió varias risas de respuesta.

"Está bien, vamos a repasar contigo, Tai. Lo primero en nuestra lista era: Secuestramos a Tai!!"

"Segundo: Acicalamos a Tai!! ... o al menos intentamos que te veas más decente, en especial ese cabello tuyo"

"y tercero: Vendemos a Tai al mejor postor!!"

"..."

"..."

"Están locas"

Mimi, Sora y Yolei sonrieron al escuchar eso. Era obvio para Taichi que había algo más que no le decían, más bien que no entendía ¿por qué sus mejores amigas lo trajeron al Digimundo por la fuerza y lo ataron de pies y manos?

_... HISTORIA PLAN A:_

__

_Todo comenzó la mañana siguiente, Mimi había ido a desayunar "gratis" a la tienda de Yolei, el padre seguía viéndola con desagrado pero la joven ni en cuenta. Yolei le cuenta como le pareció algo más que extraño el comportamiento de Matt la noche anterior._

__

_"¿Estas positivamente segura de lo que dices Yolei?"_

__

_"Si, Matt se fue de aquí con una cara de incrédulo."_

__

_"De seguro no se le había ocurrido antes."_

__

_"Entonces que vamos a hacer Mimi?"_

__

_"Primero tenemos que saber si los sentimientos son correspondidos por cierto chico moreno que se la pasa aislado"_

__

_"¿cómo?"_

__

_"Elemental mi querido Watson, iremos a hablar con la experta."_

__

_"Es decir con Sora..."_

__

_"Errr... yo me refería a Kari, porque es su hermano y parece más lógico..."_

__

_"¡Oh, ya entiendo, vamos a visitarla entonces!!"_

__

__

_Después de visitar a Kari y que la adolescente casi las muerde de lo insoportable que estaba –eso es hasta que llegó Tk – decidieron ir con Sora._

_Pero camino a casa de la joven de cabello naranja la encontraron arbitrando un juego entre Ken y Davis – con cara de sueño y que prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar –. Los chicos habían llegado temprano a la casa de Sora y le había rogado que fuera el "referí" en sus competencias fut._

_Mimi y Yolei aparecieron para interrumpir el partido, irritando a los dos jóvenes que se tomaban el deporte demasiado en serio. Pero Sora se los agradeció mucho y estuvo feliz de verlas y aún más cuando le dijeron lo que habían descubierto._

_"Interesante de verdad..."_

_"Mimi piensa que deberíamos hacer algo drástico como..." y continuó así contando el plan de Mimi que asentía en cada frase reafirmando su emoción, eso hasta que Yolei terminó con la desalentadora frase "... pero yo no estoy de acuerdo."_

_La joven pelirosa la miró ofendida pero su disgusto le duró un momento cuando Sora le dio la razón "pues yo pienso igual que Mimi, tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto."_

__

__

_Y ASÍ SE FORMÓ EL PLAN A (de Mimi, Sora y Yolei)..._

--------- ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ---------

** Ahora pasamos a donde dejamos a Kari y a Matt la ultima vez, eso es en el pasillo frente a un elevador. **

"¿Matt? ¿dónde esta Tk, por qu-" alcanzó a decir Kari antes de que Matt la interrumpiera.

"Tk se fue junto con Davis y Ken al Digimundo." dijo el apurándose a sacarle la vuelta a la joven que estaba aun más confundida por esa respuesta. Entró a la casa de los Kamiya levantó el teléfono y se dispuso a hablar con alguien en voz muy tranquila.

Mientras Kari salía de estado de confusión, marchó hacia donde estaba Matt y lo encontró sentado tranquilamente en su sala. La chica alcanzó entonces el punto de ebullición y comenzó a reclamarle al único presente:

"¿QUÉ? QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANO? POR QUE TK ESTÁ EN EL DIGIMUNDO?? CONTÉSTAME!!"

Matt miró a la joven con ojos azules, muy abiertos, por un momento antes de decirle a la persona en el teléfono que lo esperara unos segundos y una vez más poner su atención a la pequeña fiera frente a el.

"Primero que nada respira, tranquilízate Kari. Tai y Tk están bien, pero hay algo que debes saber..."

_... HISTORIA PLAN B:_

__

_Comenzó justamente donde el plan A había sido aprobado, eso es en el campo de Fútbol. Tanto Davis como Ken se había molestado con las muchachas por haber interrumpido el juego, así que como quien no quiere la cosa se quedaron a escuchar el plan de las chicas._

__

_"Mimi piensa que deberíamos hacer algo drástico como sacar a Tai de su casa por la fuerza y hacer que se encuentre con Matt. Lo que significa que también tendríamos que forzarlo a el y una vez juntos poner las cartas sobre la mesa por ellos y si no lo aceptar podemos torturarlos, y así continua..."_

__

__

_Los dos jugadores temblaron de terror al escuchar el plan que, según ellos, tenía los dos elementos a los que había que temerle:_

__

_- Usaron las palabra **drástico, por la fuerza, poner las cartas sobre la mesa y torturarlos. Además de,**_

_- Mimi piensa ... **MIMI PIENSA!!**_

__

__

_Así que cuando las chicas decidieron que llevarían a cabo semejante horror, y les pidieron de favor (con una mirada de más-te-vale-que-digas-que-sí-porque-si-no...) que buscaran a Matt y lo llevaran al Digimundo, no les quedaba otra opción mas que hacer lo que pedían._

__

__

_Después de eso las chicas se retiraron para ir en busca de su presa –Tai -. Los dos jóvenes contemplaron su nueva situación por un momento antes de decidir que iba a hacer._

__

_"Podríamos advertirle a Tai y Matt lo que está por ocurrirles." sugirió Ken._

__

_"O simplemente hacer lo que nos pidieron y terminar con esto" le respondió Davis._

__

_"O no hacer nada." dijo Ken en tono triunfante._

__

_"voto por la última" contestó Davis rápidamente._

__

_"yo también." dijo Ken._

__

_Y dicho esto reanudaron su juego de pelota... hasta que (¿ya se imaginan que pasó?) volvieron a ser interrumpidos, esta vez por un rubio muy alterado preguntando por el paradero de su mejor amigo._

__

__

_Los dos suspiraron con tristeza y aceptaron su destino: esa mañana no podrían jugar por que el resto del mundo se empeñaría en interrumpirlos. Y como aun estaban resentidos con las personas que los molestaron la primera vez, decidieron contarle a Matt el plan de Mimi._

__

_"Así que fueron ellas y se suponía que ustedes iban a llevarme a mi." les preguntó Matt después de haber escuchado la historia de Ken y Davis. Los dos chicos movieron la cabeza en señal afirmativa._

__

_Entonces por segunda vez en la misma mañana, un nuevo plan se forma frente a ellos. Ese brillo en los ojos de Matt no podía ser nada bueno. "Muy bien, tengo una idea, pero voy a necesitar su ayuda..." los dos chicos suspiraron al escuchar eso._

__

__

_Adiós día de juego._

__

__

_Y ASÍ COMENZÓ EL PLAN B (de Matt, Davis y Ken)..._

__

__

--------- ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ---------

** En el Digimundo **

Mimi luchaba contra la masa de pelo en la cabeza de Tai y de vez en cuando sacaba unas tijeras para amenazar a los mechones más rebeldes, Yolei estaba a su lado para proteger la cabeza del joven de la amenaza **Mimi+objetosfilosos, y Sora se había dado la tarea de vigilar a Tai...**

... y Tai tenía la esperanza de que alguna forma las tijeras cortaran el lugar indicado y poder salir volando de esta pesadilla de feminas que lo retenían contra su voluntad.

"Están locas" repitió el pobre chico sin poder hacer más.

"Hai!!" respondieron las chicas en coro.

"¿por qué hacen esto?" les preguntó el. Las chicas fingieron demencia, es decir, lo ignoraron y continuaron trabajando en lo suyo.

De pronto una televisión que estaba en el piso cerca de ellos, comenzó a brillar y tres personas salieron de ella: un joven de cabello puntiagudo y gogles, un chico que por el corte de cabello parecía niña y por último otro cuya cabeza era cubierta por un saco de tela negro con el propósito de que no pudiera ver a donde lo llevaban. Desafortunadamente no le habían puesto una mordaza y el momento en que apareció sus gritos pudieron ser escuchados por los demás.

"Suéltenme idiotas!! Que rayos les pasa? a donde creen que me llevan?"

Los cuatros se les quedaron viendo extraño por un momento, hasta que Tai preguntó "¿Tk?" y la cabeza dentro de la bolsa dejó de moverse.

"¿TK???" repitieron en coro las chicas.

"¿Tai?" preguntó el joven dentro de la bolsa, "¿quien más está ahí?" entonces Ken se dignó a quitarle el trapo de la cabeza para que pudiera ver.

"¿por qué trajeron a Tk? Se supone que Matt iba a ..."

"Pues verán mis queridas _amigas_..." dijo una voz con malicia, más bien malvada.

"¡Matt!!" dijeron Tai y Tk al mismo tiempo.

El rubio simplemente sonrió para después continuar "... los planes cambiaron a ultima hora." No acababa de decir eso cuando aparecieron detrás de las chicas 3 jóvenes que se las arreglaron para sujetarlas de los brazos, lazárselos y atarlas a la misma silla a la que estaba atado el pobre Taichi que seguía con cara de _What the f***?_

"¡Nooo!" gritaron las tres chicas mientras trataban de zafar sus brazos.

Las personas que se encargaron de sujetarlas, Kari, Izzy y Cody (O.o no me pregunten como le hizo ese enano.) se pusieron frente a las chicas con sonrisas burlescas.

Matt y Kari se ocuparon de desatar a Tai, mientras Tk miraba con resentimiento a Davis que tenia toda la finta de querer reírse de el y Ken que le pedía disculpas con la mirada, hasta que ya no aguantó más y le pidió de favor que no lo viera así porque no era su culpa.

"¿entonces quien tiene la culpa?" al grito de Tk todos voltearon a verlo.

Mientras Tk seguía fulminando a Ken con la mirada, esperando que el respondiera sus preguntas. "Errr, pu- pues..." tartamudeó todo nervioso el pobre.

Entonces Davis le grita a Tk lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y eso fue "Ken está diciendo la verdad, fue tu hermano quien nos pidió que te trajéramos aquí pero ehmmpphh -mmmhhpp!!!" Ken y Kari se apresuraron para tapar la gran bocota de Davis aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

"¿Matt?" preguntó Tai con tono incrédulo y volteó a ver a Matt a la cara, que en ese momento parecía decir _'me acaban de pescar copiando en un examen'_ (es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, maldita escuela), fue suficiente para Tai creyera que esto era verdad y "¿Tu planeaste todo esto? hiciste que me trajeran aquí? por la fuerza? Sabiendo que -"

* * * FIN CAPITULO 10 * * *

Muuuahahahahaha!!

Ahora entienden el título del capitulo?? ^_^'

Soy muy cruel y lo se, pero no se enojen conmigo, yo creo que el final está para vacaciones de semana santa (o antes si me hago un tiempo)

Ja ne!!


End file.
